


The Clock Chimes With The Singer (ON HIATUS UNTIL Feb 15 of 2021)

by LavenderHaze559



Category: Jack et la mécanique du cœur | Jack and the Cuckoo-Clock Heart (2013), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Victorian, Baby Frisk (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), M/M, Male Chara (Undertale), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teenage Frisk (Undertale), The Surface (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderHaze559/pseuds/LavenderHaze559
Summary: Basically the same plot with Jack and the Cuckoo-Clock Heart but, adapted to Undertale. This is the first fanfic I've ever posted, I hope you guys enjoy. To give a beginning summary I'd say that 1. Never touch the hands of your heart, 2.Keep your temper under control, and lastly, 3. Never fall in love. ever.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 11





	1. Falling snow (rewritten)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Staringback](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staringback/gifts), [shyviolet77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyviolet77/gifts).



> I miss these two writers, they inspired me to write and post this. I hope you guys enjoy the story :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back from the dead, and much happened in the underworld, boy. Anyways, whoever was waiting (forgot in the process, I don't blame you), thank you so much for coming back. Things have gotten better, and I am ready to take on the story again. I know fransweek just passed, but I still want to do a fransweek of my own; just keep an eye out. There's more in the endnotes; anyways, enjoy the rewritten version!

You could hear the bells sing a broken note as their chime rung its last note before freezing solid in place. The coldest day on earth didn't spare anyone unfortunate enough to go or be stuck outside. That’s why it wasn’t a surprise to see frozen lifeless figures on the street the next day. Despite that, it didn't stop a mother hold her pregnant stomach as she ascended at the bottom of the hill to the house on top, on the edge of town. She'd heard a doctor living on the top of the hill and that any patient that went in came out looking different. Still the same people but, their looks were changed. She'd also heard that he was a monster, a skeleton with no nasal hole, a crack above his right eye socket, and one under his other. She stopped to look back at the town. There was nowhere else she could go, besides the point that she didn't have much of the funds or family either. Her pregnant stomach sent a shock throughout her body and her water broke, she really needed to hurry. She walked until she saw a tree to lean on and catch her breath. She was close to the front yard. At this point, blood was starting to trickle down her legs. That’s why when she was barely at the door-step, there was no other reason why her tears froze mid-way before hitting the ground and gave her feet a reason to make her slip and fall. Dark...she couldn’t get back up. Even with the pain coursing throughout her body, she was too tired and cold. 

Inside the house was quiet enough to hear a cat purr. The kettle was beginning to boil and scream with steam when Toriel looked up from a medical book. She got up to put the kettle aside. In doing so, she heard a hard THUMP. The feline cat had also gotten up from its perch next to the heater. The feline was a pet Toriel picked up off the street. 

Toriel opened the door... "Hello?" 

She looked down and saw what lay before her; a pregnant mother passed out and possibly dead. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, nobody else was around and it was late. Without a second to spare, Toriel went to the woman with warmth beginning to reverberate within her palms in an attempt to warm the lady. Judging by her skin color, and hard semi-hard skin, she seemed like she’d been out there for at least her skin to look almost as white as snow. 

\-----------

Alphys was in a different part of the house and didn’t notice anything of what was going on until Toriel yelled. 

“Get me my surgical scissors; we need to do a C-section if we want to save the baby!” She was heavy; Toriel noticed blood between the human’s legs.

_ “Baby?”  _ Alphys thought. She went to where she last saw the scissors and proceeded while passing by the room where Toriel was and saw the woman next to her. She looked cold and she was most likely dead. Helping Gaster with his other experiments gave her enough experience to tell just by looking. She grabbed the scissors and went to Toriel. 

“Here, your majesty! I’ll be back with more equipment.”

\---------------

Toriel got the human on the bed. And with the frozen and dead mother now next to the heater, she began to cut the stomach. Luckily for Toriel, she read books and had practice on human patients with similar situations. Blood was spilling and she kept looking for the amniotic sac until she saw the umbilical cord. Right away Toriel cut and took the baby out. The baby was silent, Toriel looked at the doorway of the room and called for Alphys, “Get me a bucket of warm water and some cloth ready!” She yelled. 

“Right!” 

Toriel’s attention came back to the baby and let out a sigh of relief when she felt the baby breathe and began to cry. Judging from the looks of her groin area, it was a baby girl. She held the small baby with a smile threatening to grow on her face. She thought back to when she had first held Sans and Asriel in her arms...but the baby didn’t have a clock as a heart...and her own son was dead in her arms before he could take his first breath. 

And just as the smile had threatened to come, it left at the sad memory of that day and her own child. Alphys coming from another room with the bucket and cloth saw the queen’s sad eyes. 

“Is everything alright your majesty?” 

Stolen from her train of thought, Toriel didn’t realize she was still holding the baby and it was whining. “Ah, yes, thank you.” 

Alphys had left the room and was pacing back and forth with documents to fill for the baby’s file. Silence and worry plagued them both herself and the queen. They both knew what was to come. Humans didn’t come too often, they were selective to who they went to. And it didn't help that Monsters and Humans didn’t get along. So racial prejudice was the common reason why humans didn’t come to the house. When humans did come for help, more humans would come. But it wasn’t for help, Wing Dings and Alphys usually had a mess to clean up and things to repair.

She’d have to notify the Doctor in the morning since it was the middle of the night and it was most likely he was sleeping.  When patients would come late at night Toriel would look after them until morning. But looking after this patient would prove more of a task for a mother. 

Luckily, because of Toriel’s outings to the market, she made an acquaintance with a wetnurse from nearby. And good thing Gaster wasn’t awake to see an orphan baby no less. For there were times she would hear animal and even young screams from the lab below. She didn’t go downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I rewrote the story because I didn't like how the story was going. I'm a new writer, and I'm not very creative, but I enjoy writing/telling stories. I had to change a few characters to adapt to the movie Jack and the Cuckoo-Clock Heart. Also, did anybody notice an easter egg?


	2. Tick-Tick

Calling the wetnurse, she arrived a few moments as she didn’t live far. 

“Alright then, where is she?” 

Toriel gave the baby to the nurse and began to dispose of the body. That and the blood from her fur. Though the coldest day had ended, the bitterly cold night was the time people would freeze. Glancing at the window where she had found the lady, the window had already frozen solid. If you looked hard enough, you’d be able to see a dead bird, frozen solid and laying in the snow. 

——————-

The nurse had carried many children in her arms, none of them were as delicate or fragile as this one. 

The baby became fussy and the nurse went to work with feeding the baby.

—————

When the baby had calmed down, and Toriel was finished cleaning, Alphys gave the baby's file to the nurse. The nurse wanted to examine it so she offered that Toriel could hold the baby. She did so and so she sat down and readied herself.

———————

Looking at the baby in her arms, she really was cute. “oh my.” Upon closer inspection, the baby had brown auburn hair and faint yellow eyes, and her soul...she was a lucky one. 

Alphys approached Toriel and gave her a note. “This came out of the woman’s pocket, and it says to leave the child at an orphanage with a certain name. Frisk.”

“No last name?” 

“None mentioned”

Toriel had asked the wetnurse if she could keep the baby. With sympathy in her eyes, the nurse said “With all due respect your majesty, you can’t take care of the baby. Not only are you unfit for racial reasons, but you also don’t have a good reputation with the police, let alone the town. The human court wouldn’t allow it.” 

Her harsh words sent a pang of guilt, anger, and sadness. She was right, she wasn’t mentally or emotionally ready. “I suppose you’re right, but the boys I watch over now would lo”—The nurse held up her hand to stop her. 

“Your majesty, please. I’d advise not to also go after the child.” 

Toriel was going to protest when the baby began to cry, again. Toriel handed her back over and with wanting to stay with the baby anymore, she offered the nurse to stay a night. It was the coldest night of the year after all. 

—————

Alphys glanced at the clock that hung on the wall next to the front door and inwardly groaned. “Your majesty, thank you for your cooperation. I bid you a good night.” 

“Yes doctor, your assistance was well today. Well done.”

She bowed and left the ladies. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know in the comments if you guys would like the story to be continued or leaving a kudos. I needed to see how Undertale is adapted to another world and what the ending would look like. I'm also open to feedback.


End file.
